Episode 53 - Deadfall (1993)
Deadfall is a 1993 drama film/pseudo-film noir directed by Christopher Coppola, starring Nicolas Cage, Michael Biehn, James Coburn, Sarah Trigger, and James Coburn. A relative unknown in the annals of bad movies, what little most people know of it is Nic Cage being as batshit-insane-Nic-Cage in every one of his scenes as he is mortally capable of. It currently holds the astounding distinction of being the only Nic Cage movie on Rotten Tomatoes to have a "0%" rating. Plot 58 glorious minutes of Nic Cage on a truckload of coke, followed by 35 minutes of Johnny Ringo banging some random chick and meandering around. Notable characters *Joe Donan *Eddie *Diane *Mike Donan *Dr. Lyme *Lou Donan *Rabbi Fidel Castro *Morgan Gripp *Baby The Episode * This is the second Nicolas Cage film covered on the podcast. The first was ''The Wicker Man''. Scores James - Putty Damien - Circle Highlights *Rabbi Fidel Castro *Damien's candy tier list *Eddie impersonations *The entire episode consists of nothing but jokes for three people References *''Jupiter Ascending'' *''The Apocalypse'' *''Faust: Love of the Damned'' *''Transformers'' (series) *Nicolas Cage *''The Wicker Man'' *''Face/Off'' *John Travolta *Rotten Tomatoes *''Outcast'' *Hayden Christensen *''Left Behind'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''A Talking Pony'' *David DeCoteau *''DeadAlive'' *''Dead or Alive'' *''Jaws'' *''Tombstone'' *''Command and Conquer'' *''Wing Commander'' *Matthew McConaughey *''Tiberian Sun'' *John Cryer *Tears for Fears *''Chrono Trigger'' *''Virtua Fighter'' *''Lethal Enforcers'' *''Streets of Rage'' *''Time Crisis'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *Fun Dip *Brandon Lee *''The Crow'' *The Caketaker *Lex Luthor *Find his sled *''Super Mario Bros.'' *Aunt Edna *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' *Mike Patton *Faith No More *Wolfmother (band) *Andre the Giant *Fidel Castro *Roddey Piper *''They Live!'' *The Monkees *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Dexie's Midnight Runners *The Rubettes *Lloyd Christmas *George Carlin *Jean-Claude Van Damme *The Three Stooges *Billy Crystal *''I Know Who Killed Me'' *''Saturday Night Fever'' *''The Room'' *Jake "The Snake" Roberts *"He's head over heels" *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *Budweiser *''The Simpsons'' *Neil DeGrasse Tyson *Humphrey Bogart *''In A Lonely Place'' *''Tripple Play 98'' *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Double Team'' *Michael Jackson *Twisted Sister *The Fat Boys (band) *''Dirty Dancing'' *''Portal'' *''Forrest Gump'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Sin City'' *''Dragonball Evolution'' *''Samurai Cop'' *''The Sixth Sense'' *Marvel vs Capcom *A bunch of candy *The Black Eyed Peas *Skittles *Sam Peckinpaw *''Lucha Underground'' *''Doodlegod'' *''Bloodrayne 2'' *"Two-dickity thirty" *James Bond *Daffy Duck *''Looney Toons'' *Mick Foley *Trent Reznor *''Apocalypse Now'' *The Punisher *Charlie Sheen *Hugh Heffner *Snidely Whiplash *Razor Ramone *Carry Elwis *Tom Waits *Uncle Phil *''Tom Sawyer'' *''Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny'' *''Phantasm'' *''Ace Ventura'' *''The Legend of the Titanic'' *''Santa With Muscles'' *''Mega Man'' *John Mellencamp *''Pokémon'' *Prom girl *Drugstore owner *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' *Bush (band) *''Jupiter Ascending'' *''Death Wish'' *''That 70's Show'' *''Jem and the Holograms'' *Giant Bomb *''The Godfather 3'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Return of the Jedi'' *George Lucas *''The Empire Strikes Back'' *Al Pacino *''Any Given Sunday'' *Hideo Kojima *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Silent Hill 1'' *''Silent Hill 3'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Joe and Diane *Real protagonist - Lou *Nonsensical Title - Seriously, can someone tell me what this title is supposed to mean??? *Unnecessary voiceover - The entire fucking movie *No movie!!! - There was literally no reason for Joe's father to fake his death and send him on this ridiculous con across the country. He could have just teamed up and traveled with him to go pull the con job without any of this unnecessary bullshit. *Random sex scene - Joe and Diane *Gesticulation Masturbation - Every scene with Nic Cage *Nontendre - Half of Nic Cage's dialogue *Thank you very little - Michael Biehn's ass during the sex scene *There Are No Police *Needlessly cryptic - Everything Mike and Diane plot towards Joe *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - James Coburn and Angus Scrimm Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 52 - Jupiter Ascending Next episode: Episode 54 - An Easter Bunny Puppy Category:Episodes Category:1993 films Category:Drama films Category:Film noir